I Love My Day
by Mitsuki Luv NaruHina
Summary: Hinata, jangan tinggalkan aku..." "Maaf...Naruto,tapi kenapa?" A NaruHina fanfic. my first fanfic.


I LOVE MY DAY Pairing: Naruto and Hinata Rating: T Disclaimer: ⌠Naruto■ by Masashi Kishimoto, but Itachi is mine.  
⌠Really Glad U Want to Read It■

Here I am. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku seorang murid di SMA Konoha, kelas 2. I love everything that I have.  
I love my family.  
Oto-sama, Hanabi, dan Neji nii-san. Setelah ibu pergi meninggalkanku, hanya mereka yang aku punya. Mereka yang selalu menemani dan menghiburku.  
I love my School.  
Sekolah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Sedih, tawa, kegembiraan, persahabatan hingga cinta. I love my friends,  
Teman yang menjadi tempat berbagi kesedihan, kegembiraan, dan bahkan tempat menumpahkan segala perasaan.  
I love my best friends.  
Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka, yang selalu menerimaku apa adanya dan selalu menghiburku. Aku ini pemalu, dan tertutup. Jadi, tidak banyak teman yang aku punya. Tapi mereka berdua benar-benar sahabat yang terbaik untukku.  
And, something that I can▓t say is I love Someone.  
Dia teman sekelasku. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Dia tidak terlalu tampan, tidak terlalu pintar, dan sangat cerewet. Tetapi dia selalu berani dan percaya diri. Dia sangat berbeda denganku yang pemalu dan tertutup. Melihatnya membuatku semangat dan lebih percaya diri. Mungkin karena itu aku mengaguminya dan perasaan kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Rasa cinta yang menyesakkan dan membuatku terluka. Tidak, dia tidak pernah menyakitiku. Aku bahkan mungkin lebih senang jika dia menyakitiku, daripada apa yang dilakukannya padaku saat ini. Dia tidak pernah memandangku. Bahkan jika dia harus mengatakan sesuatu padaku (mungkin dia pun sangat terpaksa melakukannya) dia tidak pernah memandang mataku secara langsung. Mungkin baginya aku hanya teman sekelas yang tidak memiliki arti lebih. Aku sangat terluka, tapi aku tidak dapat menghentikan cintaku padanya.  
⌠Hinata.■ Neji nii-san membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia adalah sepupuku yang tinggal denganku karena orang tuanya telah meninggal. ⌠Oh ya, ada apa Nii-san?■ ⌠Oji-sama memanggil kita.■ (Di sini keluarga Hyuuga nggak kenal souke-bunke, trus ayah Hinata (Hiashi) bukan bangsawan, Cuma pegawai biasa. Gomen ne, Kishimoto-san)  
⌠Ada apa memangnya? Tidak biasanya Otto-sama memanggil kita semua.■ Aku merasa heran.  
⌠Entahlah. Otto-sama juga memanggilku.■ Ucap Hanabi yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka.  
Ada apa ya?  
Kami berdua pun menuju ruang kerja Otto-sama.  
⌠Ada apa Otto-sama? Kenapa Otto-sama memanggil kami semua?■ Hanabi tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya.  
⌠Begini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua. Mulai minggu depan ayah akan dipindah tugaskan ke prefektur lain, Suna. Jadi, kita semua akan pindah ke sana.■ Apa???? Aku akan pindah?? Jadi, aku akan kehilangan semua yang aku cintai!  
Seminggu Kemudian.  
⌠Karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke prefektur lain, jadi mulai hari ini Hyuuga-san akan pindah dari sekolah ini.■ Kakashi-sensei, wali kelasku, memberitahukan kepindahanku kepada teman-teman sekelasku.  
⌠Em┘em┘.A-a-arigatou ne Tomodachi-san atas bantuan kalian semua selama ini. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua.■ Aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan menahan semua air mataku. Meskipun aku tidak akrab dengan semua teman-teman sekelasku, namun tetap saja aku sedih harus meninggalkan mereka semua. ⌠Hyuuga-san, selamat tinggal. Jangan lupakan kami ya.■ ⌠Hyuuga-san. Ja matta ne. Semoga kau cepat mendapat teman baru.■ ⌠Sayang sekali ya, padahal kita belum terlalu akrab, tapi kau malah harus pindah.■ Ucapan-ucapan seperti itu yang mengantarkan kepindahanku. ⌠Hina-Chan, kenapa kau harus pindah?? Jangan lupakan aku ya.■ Sakura mengatakan hal itu sambil sesenggukan.  
⌠Kau ini cengeng sekali Saku-Chan. Tenang saja Hina-chan, selama kau pergi akulah yang akan menjaganya. Kalau libur, kunjungilah kami. Kita tetap sahabat.■ Ino berkata demikian, namun matanya berkaca-kaca.  
⌠Ino-Chan, Saku-Chan┘■ aku menghambur ke pelukan mereka dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Dari balik pelukan mereka, aku melihat Naruto sedang duduk sambil tertunduk. ah ya, baginya aku kan bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi, apa sampai akhir kau tetap melakukan ini padaku? Hatiku benar-benar perih.  
Setelah menyelesaikan semua administrasi, aku berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Namun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. ⌠Hyuuga-san┘■ Naruto berlari menghampiriku. (Hinata ma Naruto belum akrab, jadi masih saling panggil nama keluarga)  
⌠Uzumaki-san..■ aku masih tidak percaya pada apa yang kulihat. Dia menghampiriku! Dan, dia berbicara padaku sambil melihat mataku!  
⌠A-a-a-ada apa Uzumaki-san?■ ⌠Ano┘ano┘ Hyuuga-san.. Jangan tinggalkan aku!!■ Tidak mungkin! Tidak Mungkin Naruto mengatakanm hal itu! Dan aku tidak mengerti, tapi kenapa dia kelihatan gugup?  
⌠Ta-ta-ta-tapi┘kenapa?■ aku pun tidak kalah gugup dengannya.  
⌠Ano..aku minta maaf, aku tidak pernah jadi teman yang baik untukmu. Aku seolah-olah tidak menganggapmu. Aku tidak pernah memandang matamu. Ano┘itu..itu┘karena..karena..■ kalimatnya berhenti sampai di situ.  
⌠Karena?■ mukaku memerah saking malunya.  
⌠Ano┘itu┘karena┘aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Entah kenapa, tapi aku tidak punya sedikitipun keberanian untuk mendekatimu. Bahkan hanya untuk memandang matamu. Hyuuga-san┘Would you be my girlfriend?■ Naruto mengatakan hal itu sambil tertunduk.  
Ya Tuhan!! Dia juga menyukaiku. Mukaku sudah sangat memerah. Tapi kenapa baru saat ini? Saat aku harus pergi?  
⌠Ano┘Uzumaki-san┘aku┘aku..aku..ju-ju-ju-juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku tahu kan, aku harus pergi dari Konoha. Aku..aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu. Gomen ne,Uzumaki-san..■ aku tidak dapat menghentikan air matamu.  
Ah┘Betapa bodohnya aku!! Impianku sudah di depan mataku, tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku menolaknya!  
⌠Hahaha┘jadi itu masalahnya ya┘ itu tidak masalah bagiku. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan mengunjungimu saat liburan, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jadi, Hyuuga-san, Would you be my girlfriend??■ dia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajahnya yang biasa. Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini. Tapi, jika dia sudah berkata demikian, apakah aku juga harus menolaknya?  
⌠Ya.■ Akhirnya satu kata ini keluar juga.  
⌠AISHITERU HYUUGA-SAN!!!!!!■ Naruto berteriak sambil memeluk tubuhku. Oh, wajahku benar-benar sudah merah!! But, Thanks God! I love my day!

-FIN-  
Akhirnya inilah karya pertamaku!! Aduh┘.gak ngerti deh.. jelek deh.. Tapi, please review me, friend.. Flame juga boleh kok┘ 


End file.
